Hybrid electric vehicles may be operated to provide electrical power for use by auxiliary equipment such as drills, saws and other tools at a job site. Therefore, it may be desirable for the HEV to remain running while it is unsupervised.
Accordingly, a vehicle power generation control method which allows an engine of an HEV to generate high electrical output while preventing the HEV from being driven by an unauthorized person may be desirable.